


I died indeed

by Omi_Lightbearer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Poetry, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reflects on the two years he was on his own and his meeting John again, and realizes that it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I died indeed

I died indeed, and walked the earth  
Alone –they way I used to do  
Before you joined my solo team.  
Pretending not to care, I spent  
Many a troubled day and night;  
And sometimes, in my restless sleep,  
I saw you awake, grieving for me.  
I died indeed; inside your heart  
Somehow I was still living.  
My satin-clad friend loneliness  
Sat with me all the time.  
Your love remained —like evidence—  
Stored at the bottom of my mind,  
Not to be dealt with, as I failed  
As far as feelings were concerned.

I died indeed. I gave you up  
For someone else to take.  
Then I returned, but any joy  
I’d felt was out of reach.  
I saw you slip away, too far  
Gone into domesticity.  
I’d hoped you’d help me analyze  
The emotions I can’t cope with,  
Help me understand why it is you  
The only one who matters;  
I could have thanked you for  
Thinking of me every waking moment.  
But death was real. You’ll never know  
What I’d have done for you.  
I died indeed, purgatory  
Is what’s in store for me.


End file.
